Solid-state drives may have a variety of benefits, such as speed and reliability that may be improved over conventional mechanical disk drives. However, the operational lifetime of a solid-state drive may be limited by factors such as memory wear, in which repeated reprogramming of the contents of memory causes the operation of the device to be degraded over time. Although solid-state drives may include memory controllers that manage the effects of memory wear, such controllers operate at the level of the drive and are not well-adapted for use in a hosted services environment.